Together, Wandering
by Sora Tsukino
Summary: The twins have always wondered how life would be different, should there have been only one of them, or if things were different at all. This Oneshot covers some of the Hitachiin brothers' thoughts during their last years at Ouran.


**It's been years since I started this oneshot, but I just recently dug through my laptop since I'll be switching to a new one soon, and figured I'd finish it so I won't worry about losing it in the switch. Anyway, this is just a quick oneshot to clear up some space! Please review and let me know what you thought! In no way, shape, or form do I own Ouran or any of the characters involved.**

* * *

Have you ever wondered what it would be like if you had been born in another life? Or, rather, not born at all? That thought often crossed the Hitachiin twins' minds. Kaoru, more specifically, spent hours pondering why he was given this life. Why he was created a twin. Why he was… Kaoru.

Did his parents expect twins? Did they _want_ twins? Or, did Kaoru and his elder half come as a complete shock to the Hitachiin parents? It's not as if there was some sort of miracle drug available for purchase at the time that would miraculously cause one to give birth to twins. Not even the Ootori name held such a product. Truth be told, it was a wonder neither of the two had driven themselves mad, with all of the thinking they did. But after all, when you've got no one else but a mirror image of yourself that you know every detail about, but no details of yourself, what else is there to think about?

Every morning, Kaoru awoke facing his twin, just moments before he, too, woke up. The elder's eyes would flutter open, and the younger would close his just in enough time so he'd appear to still be asleep. This was a routine, just like everything else. Hikaru would gently shake his brother awake a few minutes later, as it would be time to go down for breakfast. The two sluggishly moved towards the dining room, where their breakfasts were waiting, still hot. They would sit across from each other, and attempt to take bites at the same time to project that feel of a mirror. After all, you never really see yourself- You'll only see reflections and photos. This was the twins' way of being able to finally see themselves, even if it was a false self.

They'd then get ready together, but never looking each other in the eyes. They'd had enough of an analysis during breakfast, and this was their time to be together yet apart. To create new thoughts that they would share at breakfast the next morning. They didn't often open their minds to each other during the day because so much was always going on. It would be as if you had to learn English and mathematics at the same time and have to focus on them both equally. The host club was easier to deal with, but there was always something unexpected to expect. They didn't have time to ponder their lives and figure out who they were during that span of time.

I suppose, to tell a long story short, the twins didn't know who they were. Of course, that's not meant in a literal sense. They knew that they were Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, and that they were identical twins who were enrolled in Ouran Academy, and participated in the host club. They were simply unsure of who they were as people. Where life would take them.

Clearly, at least one of the brothers would have to step up and begin to take part in the family business, but that was of no interest to them in this moment. They, being teenage boys, were still stuck in their rebellious (but of course still secluded) phase, and they didn't want their futures lined up for them. The problem with that, was that they would have to find other opportunities and pathways in life that didn't revolve around fashion. This is where the problems lie, as neither of the two had any idea of who they wanted to be or what they wanted to do or what they even _liked_. Perhaps, if the two of them hadn't had such a secluded upbringing, relying only on themselves and shutting everyone else out, they would have explored more of their interests and discovered more options at an earlier age. But, this is not the case, and there is no changing of the past.

Their minds often drifted to what life without one another would be like, as they figured at some point, for work or otherwise, they would have to split up. This thought was often present at the breakfast table, making oatmeal even thicker in their throats and the orange juice taste sour.

But, time passes as it does, and suddenly the twins were in their final year of high school. Necessary decisions loomed over their heads like stormclouds, and options lurked far out on the horizon. To try and take hold of an opportunity was to run out of safety and risk being caught in a storm, and with two of them, there was just one more chance to be struck by lightning.

Without risking a run in the rain, the identical boys would be left just as they are now. _Perhaps_ , they thought, _being a twin isn't so bad._ There is always someone to lean on.

And so, in the end, the identical boys remained as they were, together, but lost and wandering.

* * *

 **Please do let me know what you think! This was very last minute, but I'd really appreciate the thoughts!**

 **-Sora**


End file.
